wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Granthony/Gallery
Gallery AnthonyFieldandGregPage.jpg|Greg and Anthony recording the first album File:Greg,AnthonyandJohnField.jpg|Greg, Anthony and John Field GetReadyToWiggle36.jpg|Greg and Anthony in "Get Ready to Wiggle" music video File:GregPageandAnthonyField.jpg|Greg and Anthony in The Wiggles' concert DorothytheDinosaur9.jpg|Greg, Anthony, Phillip and Dorothy DorothytheDinosaur34.jpg|Dorothy, Greg and Anthony DorothytheDinosaur66.jpg|Greg and Anthony on the train File:AnthonyandGreg.jpg|Greg and Anthony on "Play School" File:GregandAnthonyinABCForKidsLiveInConcert.jpg|Greg and Anthony in "ABC For Kids" concert video File:Greg,AnthonyandtheAudience.png|Greg, Anthony and the audience WiggleTime63.jpg|Greg and Anthony in "Wiggle Time!" File:GregandAnthonyinYummyYummy.jpg|Greg and Anthony in "Yummy Yummy" File:GregandAnthonyin1994.jpg|Greg and Anthony in 1994 concert clip File:Greg,AnthonyandHenry.jpg|Greg, Anthony and Henry File:Greg,WagsandAnthony.jpg|Greg, Wags and Anthony File:GregandAnthonyinBigRedCar.jpg|Greg and Anthony in "Big Red Car" GregandAnthonyClapping.jpg|Greg and Anthony clapping File:MagicGregandAnthony.jpg|Magic Greg and Anthony File:Dorothy,Greg,AnthonyandHenry.jpg|Dorothy, Greg, Anthony and Henry File:GregandAnthonyinBigRedCarEndCredits.jpg|Greg and Anthony in "Big Red Car" end credits Wiggledance!954.JPG|Captain, Greg and Anthony File:Greg,AnthonyandTheLandWigglyFriends.jpg|Greg, Anthony and the Land Wiggly Friends GregandAnthonyinBigRedCarTour.png|Greg and Anthony in Big Red Car Tour GregandAnthonyonHealthy,WealthyandWise.png|Greg and Anthony on Healthy, Wealthy and Wise File:GregandAnthonyinBackstage.jpg|Greg and Anthony in 1996 backstage clip TheWigglesLIVE61.jpg|Greg and Anthony in "The Wiggles LIVE" GregandAnthonyinWakeUpJeff!Original.jpg|Greg and Anthony in "Wake up Jeff!" (Original recording) GregandAnthonyinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Greg and Anthony in "Wake Up Jeff!" Dorothy,Greg,WagsandAnthony.jpg|Dorothy, Greg, Wags, and Anthony Captain,Dorothy,GregandAnthony.jpg|Captain, Dorothy, Greg and Anthony Captain,Greg,WagsandAnthony.jpg|Greg, Anthony, Wags and Captain GregandAnthonyonSaturdayDisney.png|Greg and Anthony on Saturday Disney File:GregandAnthonyinWiggly,WigglyChristmasVideoPromos.png|Greg and Anthony in "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" GregandAnthonyonCarolsintheDomain.jpg|Greg and Anthony on "Carols in the Domain" Wiggledance!1.jpg|Greg and Anthony in "Wiggledance!" Wiggledance!867.jpg|Greg, Anthony and the Wiggly Friends Wiggledance!870.jpg|Greg, Anthony and Dr. Murray Wiggledance!954.JPG|Captain, Greg, Anthony and Henry Wiggly,WigglyChristmas59.jpg|Greg and Anthony in "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas 1997" Wiggly,WigglyChristmas148.jpg|Greg, Anthony and the Wiggly Mascots Wiggly,WigglyChristmas395.jpg|Greg and Anthony at Manly Beach Greg,AnthonyandSantaClaus.jpg|Greg, Anthony and Santa Claus TheWigglesMovie490.jpg|Greg and Anthony in the Big Red Car TheWigglesMovie579.png|Greg and Anthony underwater TheWigglesMovie615.jpg|Greg and Anthony in "Henry's Place" TheWigglesMovie946.png|Greg and Anthony in Brrrrrr Street TheWigglesMovie956.png|Greg and Anthony cold TheWigglesMovie1192.jpg|Greg and Anthony in the Wigglehouse TheWigglesMovie1152.jpg|Little Greg and Anthony TheWigglesMovie1512.jpg|Greg and Anthony as the Magic Club judges TheWigglesMovie1634.jpg|Greg and Anthony in circus tent TheWigglesMovie1635.png|Greg, Anthony and the Male Wiggly Friends TheWigglesMovie1743.jpg|Greg, Anthony and the Early Wiggly Friends GregandAnthonyinYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|Greg and Anthony in "Yummy Yummy" 1998 GregandAnthonyinYummyYummy1998Epilogue.jpg|Greg and Anthony in "Yummy Yummy" 1998 epilogue WiggleTime(1998)173.jpg|Greg and Anthony in "Wiggle Time!" 1998 LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow26.jpg|Greg and Anthony in "The Wiggles Big Show" GregandAnthonyinTheWigglesBigShowDeletedScene.jpg|Greg and Anthony in "The Wiggles Big Show" deleted scene GregandAnthonyinNewZealand.jpg|Greg and Anthony in New Zealand GregandAnthonyattheSydneyMall.jpg|Greg and Anthony at the Sydney Mall GregandAnthonyonHeyHeyIt'sSaturday.jpg|Greg and Anthony on "Hey Hey It's Saturday" Greg,AnthonyandPluckaDuck.jpg|Greg, Anthony and Plucka Duck GregandAnthonyinTheBalloonChase.jpg|Greg and Anthony in "The Balloon Chase" GregandAnthonyinTheWigglesTVSeries.jpg|Greg and Anthony in "The Wiggles" TV Series GregandAnthonyinFunnyGreg.jpg|Greg and Anthony in "Funny Greg" GregandAnthonyinMusclemanMurray.jpg|Greg and Anthony in "Muscleman Murray" GregandAnthonyinSpookedWiggles.jpg|Greg and Anthony in "Spooked Wiggles" GregandAnthonyinFoodman.jpg|Greg and Anthony in "Foodman" Murray'sShirt45.jpg|Greg and Anthony in "Murray's Shirt" Murray'sShirt52.jpg|Greg and Anthony staring at the camera GregandAnthonyinJeffTheMechanic.jpg|Greg and Anthony in "Jeff The Mechanic" GregandAnthonyinLilly.jpg|Greg and Anthony in "Lilly" GregandAnthonyinZardoZap.jpg|Greg and Anthony in "Zardo Zap" GregandAnthonyinTheParty.jpg|Greg and Anthony in "The Party" GregandAnthonyinTootToot!.jpg|Greg and Anthony in "Toot Toot!" TootToot!131.jpg|Greg and Anthony rolling down the hill TootToot!242.jpg|Greg and Anthony at Australia's Wonderland GregandAnthonyinSydney.jpg|Greg and Anthony in Sydney GregandAnthonyatSydneyAirport.jpg|Greg and Anthony at Sydney airport GregandAnthonyinDisneyland.jpg|Greg and Anthony in Disneyland GregandAnthonyinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Greg and Anthony in "The Wiggles: Live at Disneyland" GregandAnthonyinMickey'sToontown.jpg|Greg and Anthony in Mickey's Toontown GregandAnthonyinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkEpilogue.jpg|Greg and Anthony in "The Wiggles Live at Disneyland" epilogue PuppetGregandAnthony.jpg|Puppet Greg and Anthony GregandAnthonyinTVSeries2.jpg|Greg and Anthony in "Wiggles World" TV Series GregandAnthonyinWiggleFood.jpg|Greg and Anthony "Wiggle Food" GregandAnthonyinCountingandNumbers.jpg|Greg and Anthony in "Counting and Numbers" GregandAnthonyintheWrongShirts.jpg|Greg and Anthony in the wrong shirts GregandAnthonyinDressingUp.jpg|Greg and Anthony in "Dressing Up" GregandAnthonyinYourBody.jpg|Greg and Anthony in "Your Body" GregandAnthonyinStorytelling.jpg|Greg and Anthony in "Storytelling" GregasAnthonyWiggle.jpg|Greg as Anthony Wiggle GregandAnthonyinMulticultural.jpg|Greg and Anthony in "Multicultural" GregandAnthonyasCavemen.jpg|Greg and Anthony as cavemen GregandAnthonyinMusicandMusicalInstruments.jpg|Greg and Anthony in "Music and Musical Instruments" GregandAnthonyinHygiene.jpg|Greg and Anthony in "Hygiene" GregandAnthonyinAnimals.jpg|Greg and Anthony in "Animals" GregandAnthonyinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Greg and Anthony in "The Wiggly Big Show" GregandAnthonyinHistory.jpg|Greg and Anthony in "History" GregandAnthonyinHistoryEpilogue.jpg|Greg and Anthony in "History" epilogue GregandAnthonyinFamily.jpg|Greg and Anthony in "Family" GregandAnthonyinMovement.jpg|Greg and Anthony in "Movement" GregandAnthonyinNutrition.jpg|Greg and Anthony in "Nutrition" GregandAnthonyinDirections.jpg|Greg and Anthony in "Directions" GregandAnthonyinManners.jpg|Greg and Anthony in "Manners" GregandAnthonyinTravel.jpg|Greg and Anthony in "Travel" GregandAnthonyinPlay.jpg|Greg and Anthony in "Play" GregandAnthonyinTheBody.jpg|Greg and Anthony in "The Body" GregandAnthonyinCommunication.jpg|Greg and Anthony in "Communication" GregandAnthonyinWork.jpg|Greg and Anthony in "Work" GregandAnthonyinImagination.jpg|Greg and Anthony in "Imagination" GregandAnthonyinCowsandDucks.jpg|Greg and Anthony in "Cows and Ducks" GregandAnthonyinCaptainFeatherswordtheFriendlyPirate.jpg|Greg and Anthony in "Captain Feathersword the Friendly Pirate" video GregandAnthonyinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Greg and Anthony in "It's a Wiggly Wiggly World!" GregandAnthonyinDorothy'sGarden.jpg|Greg and Anthony in Dorothy's garden GregandAnthonyonThisIsYourLife.jpg|Greg and Anthony on "This Is Your Life" AnthonyLovesHisFood5.jpg|Greg and Anthony in electronic storybook: "Anthony Ate the Party Food" GregandAnthonyonTheTodayShow.jpg|Greg and Anthony on "The Today Show" GregandAnthonyatDavidJones.jpg|Greg and Anthony at David Jones GregandAnthonyinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Greg and Anthony in "Hoop-Dee-Doo: It's a Wiggly Party" GregandAnthonyinCGI.jpg|Greg and Anthony in CGI File:GregandAnthonyin2001.jpg|Greg and Anthony in 2001 GregandAnthonyinMacy'sThanksgivingDayParade.jpg|Greg and Anthony in Macy's Thanksgiving Day parade GregandAnthonyinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Greg and Anthony in "Yule Be Wiggling" GregandAnthonyatWigglePark.jpg|Greg and Anthony at Wiggle Park GregandAnthonyinWigglyPartyLiveinConcert.jpg|Greg and Anthony in "Wiggly Party" concert GregandAnthonyinWigglySafari.jpg|Greg and Anthony in "Wiggly Safari" GregandAnthonyinWigglySafariDeletedScene.jpg|Greg and Anthony in "Wiggly Safari" deleted scene GregandAnthonyinWigglySafariInterview.jpg|Greg and Anthony in "Wiggly Safari" interview GregandAnthonyonGoodMorningAustralia.jpg|Greg and Anthony on "Good Morning Australia" GregandAnthonyonBigBrother.jpg|Greg and Anthony on "Big Brother" GregandanthonyinNYC.jpg|Greg and Anthony in NYC GregandAnthonyinPlayhouseDisneyMusicVideo.jpg|Greg and Anthony in "Playhouse Disney" music video GregPageandAnthonyFieldin2002.jpg|Greg and Anthony in 2002 GregandAnthonyin2002.jpg|Greg and Anthony in 2002 GregPageandAnthonyFieldon60Minutes.jpg|Greg and Anthony on "60 Minutes" GregandAnthonyBobbleheads.jpg|Greg and Anthony bobbleheads GregandAnthonyintheRedVolkswagenCar.jpg|Greg and Anthony in the red Volkswagen car Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening5.png|Greg and Anthony's IDs MovetotheMusic24.png|Greg and Anthony in "Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" TV series MovetotheMusic35.png|Greg and Anthony waking up Jeff GregandAnthonyinWiggleBay.jpg|Greg and Anthony in "Wiggle Bay" WiggleBay54.jpg|Greg and Anthony holding guitar GregandAnthonyinWiggleBayEpilogue.jpg|Greg and Anthony in "Wiggle Bay" epilogue GregandAnthonyatNetworkWiggles.jpg|Greg and Anthony at Network Wiggles GregandAnthonyDrinkingWater.jpg|Greg and Anthony drinking water GregPageandAnthonyFieldinTheMakingofSpaceDancing.jpg|Greg and Anthony in "The Making of Space Dancing" GregandAnthonyinSpaceDancing.jpg|Greg and Anthony in "Space Dancing!" GregandAnthonyinSpaceDancing(CGI).jpg|CGI Greg and Anthony in "Space Dancing!" GregandAnthonyinSpaceship.jpg|Greg and Anthony in a spaceship GregandAnthonyFloating.jpg|Greg and Anthony floating GregandAnthonyinGloomyWorld.jpg|Greg and Anthony in Gloomy World GregandAnthonyPlayingGuitars.jpg|Greg and Anthony playing guitars GregandAnthonyPlushToys.jpg|Greg and Anthony plush toys GregandAnthonyin2003.jpg|Greg and Anthony in 2003 WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!35.jpg|Greg and Anthony in "Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins!" GregandAnthonyinColdSpaghettiWestern-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Greg and Anthony in "Cold Spaghetti Western" Behind the Scenes clip GregPageandAnthonyFieldinJapan.jpg|Greg and Anthony in Japan GregandAnthonyonFRESH.jpg|Greg and Anthony on "FRESH" GregPageandAnthonyFieldatOutstandingAchievementAwards.jpg|Greg and Anthony at Outstanding Achievement Awards GregandAnthonyinTopoftheTots.jpg|Greg and Anthony in "Top of the Tots" GregPageandAnthonyFieldonRoveLive.jpg|Greg and Anthony on "Rove Live" WigglyWork16.jpg|Greg and Anthony in electronic storybook: "Wiggly Work" GregandAnthonyinColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|Greg and Anthony in "Cold Spaghetti Western" GregandAnthonyonSunrise.jpg|Greg and Anthony on "Sunrise" GregandAnthonyCowboyDolls.jpg|Greg and Anthony cowboy dolls File:GregandAnthonyin2004.jpg|Greg and Anthony in 2004 HowWagsAlmostMissedTheShow!4.jpg|Greg and Anthony in electronic storybook: "How Wags Almost Missed The Show" GregandAnthonyinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Greg and Anthony in "Live Hot Potatoes!" GregandAnthonyinLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.jpg|Greg and Anthony in "Live Hot Potatoes!" epilogue GregandAnthonyatToysRUs.jpg|Greg and Anthony at Toys R Us GregandAnthonyinTVSeries4.jpg|Greg and Anthony in "The Wiggles Show" TV Series GregandAnthonyatSydneyHarbour.jpg|Greg and Anthony at Sydney Harbor GregandAnthonyPlayingTrumpets.jpg|Greg and Anthony playing trumpets GregandAnthonyinFriendlyFeatherswordCrew.jpg|Greg and Anthony in "Friendly Feathersword Crew" GregandAnthonyinKangarooDance.jpg|Greg and Anthony in "Kangaroo Dance" GregandAnthonyinISwingMyBaton.jpg|Greg and Anthony in "I Swing My Baton" GregandAnthonyinWakeUpJeff!-2004.jpg|Greg and Anthony singing GregandAnthonyinAWigglyMystery.jpg|Greg and Anthony in "A Wiggly Mystery" GregandAnthonyinWigglyFriends.jpg|Greg and Anthony in "Wiggly Friends" GregandAnthonyin2004Commercial.jpg|Greg and Anthony in 2004 commercial GregandAnthonyinWigglyAnimation.jpg|Greg and Anthony in Wiggly Animation GregandAnthonyinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Greg and Anthony in "Sailing Around the World" GregandAnthonyinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Greg and Anthony in "Little Rock" concert GregandAnthonyinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Greg and Anthony in "Santa's Rockin'!" concert AnthonyIsBlue11.jpeg|Greg and Anthony in electronic storybook: "Anthony Is Blue" DiDickiDoDum-TVPrologue.jpg|Greg and Anthony in Series 2 of "The Wiggles Show" TV Series GregandAnthonyinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Greg and Anthony in "Here Comes the Big Red Car" GregandAnthonyonJimmyKimmelLive.jpg|Greg and Anthony on "Jimmy Kimmel Live" GregandAnthonyinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Greg and Anthony in "Wiggledancing! USA" GregandAnthonyinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Greg and Anthony in "It's Time to Wake Up Jeff!" Greg'sMusicalSurprise22.jpeg|Greg and Anthony in electronic storybook: "Greg's Musical Suprise" Greg,AnthonyandCraigFerguson.jpg|Greg, Anthony and Craig Ferguson GregandAnthonyinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Greg and Anthony in "Splish Splash! Big Red Boat" GregandAnthonyinMariachiAnimation.jpg|Greg and Anthony in Mariachi Animation MariachiGregandAnthonyintheBigRedCar.jpg|Mariachi Greg and Anthony in the Big Red Car GregandAnthonyinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Greg and Anthony in "Racing to the Rainbow" GregandAnthonyonIsland.jpg|Greg and Anthony on island File:GregandAnthonyatAustraliaHouse,London.jpg|Greg and Anthony in Australia House, London File:GregandAnthonyinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|Greg and Anthony in "The Wiggles' DANCE! Tour" File:Greg,SamandAnthony.jpg|Greg, Sam and Anthony GregPageandAnthonyFieldatARIAHallofFame.jpg|Greg and Anthony at ARIA Hall of Fame GregPageandAnthonyFieldinHotPotatoStudios.jpg|Greg and Anthony in Hot Potato Studios File:GregPageandAnthonyFieldinHotPotatoStudiosGreenRoom.jpg|Greg and Anthony in Hot Potato Studios Green Room GregandAnthonyonToday.jpg|Greg and Anthony on "Today" GregandAnthonyinWaltzingMatilda-AustraliaDay.jpg|Greg and Anthony on Australia Day Greg,AnthonyandtheCowboys.jpg|Greg, Anthony and the cowboys GregandAnthonyinOoey,Ooey,OoeyAllergies!-YouTube.jpg|Greg and Anthony in "Ooey, Ooey, Ooey, Allergies!" YouTube video Greg,AnthonyandJamesArthurChen.jpg|Greg, Anthony and James Arthur Chen GregandAnthonyinSurferJeffOpeningSequence.jpg|Greg and Anthony in "Surfer Jeff" opening sequence GregandAnthonyatRoyalBotanicGardens.jpg|Greg and Anthony at Royal Botanic Gardens GregandAnthonyinSurferJeff.jpg|Greg and Anthony in "Surfer Jeff" GregandAnthonyatDreamworld.jpg|Greg and Anthony at Dreamworld GregandAnthonyinCheck,See,TurnTheKey.jpg|Greg and Anthony in "Check, See, Turn the Key" safety campaign GregandAnthonyinGettingStrongLiveInConcert.jpg|Greg and Anthony in "Getting Strong" concert Greg,AnthonyandRingo.jpg|Greg, Anthony and Ringo Greg,AnthonyandLachyGillespie.jpg|Greg, Anthony and Lachy Gillespie GregandAnthonyinCelebration!.jpg|Greg and Anthony in "Celebration!" GregPageandAnthonyFieldonAirplane.jpg|Greg and Anthony on airplane greg and anthony.jpg|Anthony playing the big red guitar and Greg playing the bass Greg,AnthonyandStevePace.jpg|Greg, Anthony and Steve Pace GregPageandAnthonyFieldinRome.jpg|Greg and Anthony in Rome File:GregandAnthonyatTampaBayRaysStadium.jpg|Greg and Anthony at Tampa Bay Rays stadium AFrogWentAWalking-2012Prologue2.jpg|Greg and Anthony on Sprout Greg,AnthonyandTristramClayton.jpg|Greg, Anthony and Tristram Clayton GregandAnthonyinHotPotatoStudios.jpg|Greg and Anthony in Hot Potato Recording Studio entrance Greg,AnthonyandDrGregoryWerner.jpg|Greg, Anthony and Dr Gregory Werner GregandAnthonyinBeepBeep,BuckleUp.jpg|Greg and Anthony in "Beep Beep, Buckle Up" music video GregPage,AnthonyFieldandLachyGillespie.jpg|Greg, Anthony and Lachy Greg,Anthony,LachyandEmma.jpg|Greg, Anthony, Lachy and Emma GregandAnthonyinChristmasCelebrationTour!.jpg|Greg and Anthony in "Christmas Celebration Tour!" Greg,EmmaandAnthony.jpg|Greg, Emma and Anthony Greg,SimonandAnthony.jpg|Greg, Simon and Anthony GregandAnthonyPlayingMatonGuitars.jpg|Greg and Anthony playing Maton guitars GregandAnthonyin2013.jpg|Greg and Anthony in 2013 AnthonyandGregoryGriggs.jpg|Greg and Anthony in "Ready, Steady, Wiggle!" TV Series GregandAnthonyin2015.jpg|Greg and Anthony in 2015 11081261_598861040250864_5218675488357136580_n.jpg|Greg and Anthony doing Fruit salad with Simon and Lachy during the Rock & roll preschool tour 13510845_1167382543293131_1826326740845620658_n.jpg|Greg and Anthony in 2005 12414714_5acfc3d8be_o.jpg|Greg and Anthony balloons in the 2003-2005 Tour facepaintingatwigglesdreamworld.jpg|Greg and Anthony Balloons in 2012 217175 10150178175091838 7962552 n.jpg|Greg And Anthony In 2004 Live Whatareyoudoinganthony.med.jpg|Granthony And Jeff Balloon Category:Galleries Category:People Galleries Category:Blue + Yellow Category:1991 Category:1992 Category:1993 Category:1994 Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2012 Category:2016 Category:2018 Category:2020